


Shape of You

by racheltuckerrr



Series: Divide [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 20 years of buildup, Bar!sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Metropolis hotel AU, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltuckerrr/pseuds/racheltuckerrr
Summary: Cat spends a week at her favourite hotel in Metropolis, while away on business. It's quite possible that she gets more out of her stay than she originally bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I can't do anything anymore without these two making an apprearance. Oh well. This is the result of me staying in a hotel with my family for the last three days, so take it.
> 
> Now, another thing entirely. If you guys are reading my multichapter fic Distance, I'd just like to assure everyone that despite the slow updates, it still lives, in fact I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm planning to post it on the appropriate day of SuperCat week (April 20th), so look out for that.
> 
> Enjoy :) x

Cat lets out a frustrated sigh as she glances at the clock yet again, her irritation approaching dangerous heights when she notes that another half hour has gone by. Or flown by, would be a lot more accurate. And still, she’s got nothing, the page open before her is still as pristine as it ever was, the flicking line almost mocking her with its persistent...flickering. _Ugh_.

Contrary to popular belief, writing for Cat has never been a walk in the park. Doesn’t mean she can’t do it magnificently when she has to, of course, but it comes at a price. Some days it’s just not in the cards for her to string together anything meaningful, and other times it takes far more time than she would like to get her creative flow going, but once she does, it’s clearly worth it in the end. But oh, the sweet agony of a writer’s struggle with the words when they just won’t cooperate.

Which is what’s happening now, and even the threat of a very important deadline looming in her near future isn’t doing Cat any favours at the moment. Pity, she thinks as she leans back on the soft sheets of her hotel bed, staring at the ceiling for lack of a better thing to do.

She’s currently on day three of her weeklong stay at her go-to luxury hotel in Metropolis, trying and failing, for the moment, to complete her part in Perry White’s annual pet project about the city’s distinguished hero, the so-called Man of Steel. Writing meaningless puff pieces about powerful men to polish their already substantial ego shouldn’t be a hardship for someone like Cat, given the number of times she’s had to do it, in order to get to where she is today.

And yet.

Maybe it’s his overexaggerated maleness, maybe it’s the expected two-dimensional characterization or maybe it’s something else altogether, but Cat finds herself struggling with the task. Singing Superman’s praises is nothing new or exceptional, nevermind challenging in any way, and quite frankly even the thought of it bores her to tears.

The fact that last year’s piece was written by one shrew going by the name of Lois Lane doesn’t help either. It’s not that Cat feels like she has anything to prove here exactly...but it wouldn’t _hurt_ if this year’s issue knocked the previous one completely out of the park, just because.

Cat narrows her eyes at nothing in particular, increasingly annoyed with herself. It really shouldn’t be this hard...should it?

Now if Superman wasn’t a man at all, she wouldn’t have any grounds for complaint here. A _female superhero_. That would be something else entirely, and the spark of such an idea alone inspires more in Cat than even getting one over on Lois does.

She huffs, finally giving in and closing her laptop as she temporarily admits defeat, even if only to herself. It’s the middle of the afternoon anyway, and she works best under the cover of darkness, as if knowing that most people are already asleep somehow helps her feel more focused on her own thoughts, as roundabout as that may sound.

Cat never was a people person, despite the convincing portrait she herself would nominate for an Academy Award if it didn’t instantly give her meticulously crafted act away. Because that’s all it is, an act.

Mastering the art of small talk and always knowing when and how to mingle to achieve the most satisfactory results is part of her job description, whether she likes it or not, so Cat figured she might as well be as good at it as she can. But that still doesn’t change the fact that she is an introvert at heart, really and truly.

An introvert with a generous fortune to go along with her privacy preferences, Cat thinks glancing at the open balcony door of her luxurious penthouse suite. It’s quite a comfortable combination.

And that, right there, is another common misconception about the esteemed media mogul. Her money.

Just the fact that Cat _has_ it is enough for people to start speculating about all the ways she might be mishandling it, and honestly the idea is more ludicrous than offensive, that people from any walk of life would start criticizing her monetary management skills just because she’s famous and they have no better things to do.

The truth of the matter is that Cat, having had to work her way up, sometimes by the skin of her teeth, to get to her current place in the world, values honest hard work more than virtually anything for that very reason. It’s another matter entirely that now that she has the means for luxury she will damn well take it, and is more than willing to pay for it as well.

Which is precisely why she always asks for the penthouse suite whenever she visits the famous Halldorf Hotel in Metropolis, it being the only residential suite on the entire floor, right at the very top of the 47-story-building. It is also coincidentally the only one that has a private elevator.

Well, _almost_ private.

The only downside to being on the top floor all by herself is that her room is right next to one that belongs to the hotel staff. Which would be fine, and only slightly bothersome, except for the fact that for the last ten minutes, Cat could’ve sworn she’s been hearing all sorts of noises coming from exactly that direction.

And, having decided not to bother with her writing anymore, now she knows with full unbiased certainty that it wasn’t her imagination getting the best of her just to serve yet another unnecessary distraction either. Which means there really is someone cluttering around, as loudly and as awkwardly as humanly possible, just like there was yesterday and the day before that and Cat can’t take it anymore.

If they keep this up she might just commit murder by the end of her one week stay, and, knowing herself as she does, by that point nearly anyone will do.

Cat sighs, then opens her laptop again, closing and deleting the still offendingly empty document altogether. If she’s not spending her valuable time writing, then she might as well resort to the other part of her job and go investigate, even if it’s about something as trivial as finding the source of an annoying noise and giving them a talking to.

With that in mind, Cat slides off the queen bed gracefully and throws on a light camisole and her grey yoga pants, entirely in mission mode and all too happy to have a new goal in mind. One she can hopefully get to the bottom of, and the sooner the better, so she can finally get the nagging task she’s been personally entrusted with over and done with.

It will go much easier, once she’s solved this particular mystery, Cat keeps telling herself. As if.

Once she’s out in the hallway it’s all too easy to find the direction the apparent mayhem is coming from and Cat quickly strides down the long corridor, right until she reaches the half-open door at the far side of the floor, catching the very end of what must have been quite a colourful curse.

Cat tactfully clears her throat as a way to announce her presence, and the answering shuffle from the small supply room results in the person apparently in there banging their head quite loudly into something, which only ends in even more noise than the one Cat originally came to complain about.

It’s...well, it’s the first even mildly amusing thing that’s happened to her all day, between Perry White’s suffocatingly long content meeting and the whining phone call from whatshisname, to confirm Carter’s schedule for the week, and Cat physically can’t stop the chuckle from escaping.

To hell with it, she thinks as she opens the door further to reveal the person responsible for the disturbance.

And when she does, Cat instantly lays eyes on a young blonde woman, apparently at war with a supply closet full of cleaning apparel, which would explain the source of the cluttering noise at least, if not poor blondie’s qualifications for the job.

Cat is about to clear her throat again for emphasis when the girl throws a “Just give me a second, and I’m all yours,” over her shoulder. Cat narrows her eyes, but stays put, and decides to take advantage of the moment a whole other way.

Even though Cat can’t see her face from this angle, she can already tell the girl is beautiful. Her golden hair is in a loose ponytail, wayward curls falling over her face on both sides, not to mention that she seems to be rather fit under those plain, unassuming clothes.

At least if the flexing of her biceps are any indication as she keeps shoving broom after brush after vacuum cleaner back into its intended place, with little to no success. And though the hotel staff uniform she’s wearing is not exactly designed to be flattering in any way, Cat still finds the hints of that form she’s looking for; suddenly awash in that elusive imagination she’s been trying to conjure up earlier as she maps the slope of those slender but strong shoulders, the dip of that waist and the curve of that ass in those tight pants.

When the young blonde is still struggling with a rebellious mop as it keeps falling back on her when she tries to close the closet door by the time Cat’s eyes have made their rounds all over the planes of that remarkable body; Cat decides enough is enough. She steps up next to the girl, shoving the offending object back where it belongs while the other woman grabs the door with both hands and seals it shut, and they both sigh in relief as they fall back against the door side by side.

“Uh, thanks for that,” comes the airy response when the blonde has collected herself enough to face her properly, and Cat finally has a chance to inspect her face for the first time. She almost snorts out loud when recognition hits her at those sparkling blue eyes staring back at her. Because, _of course_.

Of course it’s the new girl.

Given her frequent business trips to Metropolis, and thus, to this very hotel, Cat is basically familiar with each and every staff member by now, so it’s a fair assumption that this girl is none other than Halldorf Hotel’s most recent hire.

The same girl that’s been smiling at Cat so brightly over serving her breakfast for two days in a row, fawning over her like she’s the Queen of England, at least.

And the very same who’s almost poured some other unassuming guest’s orange juice all over herself when Cat lifted her champagne glass at her in what was meant to be a classy gesture of hello the second day.

 _Kara_ , according to her name tag, is obviously remembering that moment too, face flushing scarlet as a hand reaches up to toy with her perfectly placed glasses that need no adjusting whatsoever.

Cat smirks devilishly as she watches the girl squirm without comment, before turning and walking right back to her room without a single word.

It is _entirely possible_ that her stay here has just gone from utterly bothersome to infinitely interesting.

 

* * *

 

Cat exits the familiar glass building with a sigh of relief the next day, gratefully settling into the back seat of the waiting town car, infinitely glad to be rid of the strange feeling that settles in her stomach every time she’s back at the Daily Planet.

She stares out the window of the rapidly moving car that’s taking her straight back to her hotel, as she contemplates the reasons behind that strange feeling.

It’s not that she feels like an outsider exactly, although the idea does have some merit. Cat still more than knows her way around the place, and more importantly, the people, but it always makes her feel like she’s entered a sort of no man’s land where time doesn’t pass.

Perry is still as insufferable as he ever was, even if he knows how to use that to his advantage more than most, and if Cat was anyone else, she might even consider thanking him for that valuable business lesson.

Clark Kent is still an infuriatingly fine piece of a man, even if that about sums up all the interesting things Cat can find about him.

And Lois is still a conceited bitch, and Cat still finds immense pleasure in pointing that out, to anyone who will listen.

So, business as usual.

But the reason behind Cat’s little visit, other than that she was already here in Metropolis, had more to do with the Planet’s renowned, Pulitzer-winning photojournalist, James Olsen. Cat’s been trying for years to snatch him away from Perry White’s iron grip, and now that rumours started flying around about his wish to move on, Cat didn’t waste any time to swoop in and make her move.

She’s feeling quite good about it too, hoping that this time might be the charm. Truth be told, Cat has been feeling restless lately, and she would have to deal with that too, sooner or later.

For the moment though, she’s still hoping that a few creative changes around CatCo will be enough to shake up the scenery around her, for lack of a better expression. Mostly because the alternative would be taking a long hard look at her own personal life instead, and at this point in her life, Cat honestly can’t imagine how to even begin contemplating such an idea.

Her thoughts are interrupted when the car arrives in the hotel parking lot, and Cat thanks the driver before exiting and heading straight for the elevators. She still has an article to finish, and, as Cat is painfully aware of, she’s not getting any younger.

Once she’s up on her floor, she makes a show of looking around, even going as far to nonchalantly walk by the only other room that occupies the uppermost level, but the small space is suspiciously silent for once, and Cat inwardly chastises herself for whatever it is that she’s doing.

Instead, she swipes her keycard with an elegant flick of her wrist and enters her room with a long sigh, resigning herself to actually getting some work done for a change. How dull.

Sitting on the middle of the small coffee table however, is a small paper card with Hallford’s familiar logo and Cat feels a slow, unstoppable smile spread over her face as she reads the small text, proudly announcing that her room has been cleaned by, _signature line_ , one Kara Danvers.

And that would be nothing out of the ordinary, if not for the bouquet of soft pink tulips sitting right next to it, which, as Cat well knows, is absolutely not hotel policy, not even for Cat Grant.

Well. That is, _apparently_ , until today.

After a quick check-in with Carter through the phone, Cat finally gets to work on her writing, summoning that infamous iron will, because there is no way she can get this done otherwise, occasionally glancing at the beautiful flowers on her desk when she feels her strength waning.

And though the soft smile that always finds its way onto her lips when she does that is more distracting than helpful, she still manages to work her magic, and the article is two thirds of the way done before Cat finally decides she needs a break.

She decides to go down to the hidden bar at the level below the ground floor, knowing that a little alcohol is just what she needs to be able to have at least half a decent night’s sleep.

And if she happens to bump into a certain blonde at the bar while she’s at it, well...actually, that is exactly what Cat hopes will happen. Not that the promise of alcohol isn’t tempting on its own, but…

Stepping out of the elevator, the corridor leads her right out into the spacious salon with two pool tables and a classy little bar at the far corner, and Cat takes her usual stool on the far left, hoisting herself up as smoothly as she can manage. All the while hoping that she might catch a glimpse of dirty blonde hair, and the young woman it belongs to.

After drinking two cocktails and having to fend off three seemingly different, but altogether all the same, desperate, unattractive, _boring_ , rich men, Cat’s rapidly elevating annoyance easily overrides her enjoyment level and she decides to call it a night, carefully tucking her sudden disappointment away for later examination.

She steps into the elevator again, pressing the button for the 47th floor, and just when the door is about to close, Cat hears a familiar voice call out, “Hold, please!”

The blonde staff member seamlessly slips in next to her, a pile of cardboard boxes in hand that Cat assumes she’s carrying all the way up to where she’s going.

When their gazes meet, she gives Cat a smile brighter than the sun, apropos of nothing, and curiously enough, in that same moment Cat’s previous irritation and lingering disappointment inexplicably evaporates.

“Hello again, Kara,” she smirks, and she wonders if the girl can tell she’s drunk.

Not very drunk, mind you. But just enough.

“Hi.”

“I suppose I don’t have to introduce myself,” Cat drawls, phrasing the question more like a statement to hide any and all traces of uncertainty.

Not that she feels any, because that would be ridiculous.

“No, Miss Grant,” Kara chuckles, looking at the ground between their feet as the elevator slowly climbs the infinite stories towards the sky. “You don’t.”

“I thought you worked the bar too,” Cat says nonchalantly, hoping to hide the fact that she’s blatantly fishing for information.

“I do!” Kara nods, very enthusiastically, for some reason, “I didn’t have the night shift today.”

“But I will, tomorrow,” she adds when Cat doesn’t say anything else. “You should come down for a drink.”

Her voice is steady when she says that, inviting, tempting even, and Cat can tell she means it, that it isn’t just a polite gesture.

Which is good to know, if Cat can remember it tomorrow. She finds herself wanting to remember it...or just _wanting_ , she’s not sure if there is a difference anymore.

Cat hums and they stand there in silence until the discrete ding sound announces the 47th floor, and Kara obediently stands back to let Cat pass first.

When she does, Cat looks over her shoulder at the younger blonde, eyes raking over her from toe to top with a sly expression, mind made up.

“The flowers were a nice touch,” is all she says, but the smirk on her pursed lips speaks so much louder. “See you around, _blondie_.”

The fumbling noise coming from the elevator as the doors close, clearly indicating that Kara has dropped everything in her astonishment, is enough to turn this disastrous day into one of resounding success in Cat’s book.

 

* * *

 

 

Cat groans as she throws the covers back and strains her neck to glance at the digital clock by her bedside, indicating that she’s slept way past breakfast _and_ lunch, and though she’s quite literally starving, it’s a small mercy that at least her hangover is almost completely gone too.

The little run-in with Kara in the elevator shook Cat out of her slightly inebriated stupor enough that she decided to take a quick shower and finish that godawful article at last. After a good two hours of tutting and sighing, she did manage it, putting the finishing touches on it at around two AM, followed by another hour or two of tossing and turning, when she finally managed to fall into a deep slumber, only now waking up that the sun was way up over the horizon 

Cat is usually not a late sleeper, even despite her nocturnal writing habits, which usually results in very little sleep and a lot of misguided annoyance, and an even greater consumption of alcohol for Cat. It’s not ideal, but it’s what she’s got to work with.

Except now, remembering Carter’s emphatic warning to take care of herself while he’s not there with her to do it, Cat decides against skipping the two full meals altogether which is what she would usually do, and reaches for the phone to call room service instead. She rattles off a quick list of what she’d like, and after the assurance that it will be up in less than an hour Cat slips out of bed, hoping that a refreshing shower might be exactly what she needs to get her day started.

She feels much more energized as she steps out onto the balcony a while later, hitting number one on her speed dial while looking around at the incomparable view of the city skyline of Metropolis, striking in its beauty even through the mild fog that has settled on it overnight.

It’s true that National City feels a lot more like home to her, but Metropolis will always hold a piece of Cat’s heart, whether she likes it or not.

Carter answers on the second ring, and they spend the next twenty minutes catching up, Cat still on the phone with him when a soft knock comes from inside. When Cat sees it’s Kara, as she hoped it would be, she holds up a finger and mouths “Wait,” before turning her back on the girl and saying goodbye to her son.

“I will see you very soon, Carter,” she promises. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too mom,” he answers and it melts Cat’s heart a little to hear that, just like it does every time.

With a heavy sigh, Cat turns back towards the room and motions for Kara to come out and join her on the balcony, and she does so without hesitation.

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara asks as she leans against the railing by Cat’s side, looking out at the view as well.

Cat snorts, her famous impatience making its first appearance. “You just invited me for a drink yesterday, you might as well call me by my first name.”

“So you do remember,” Kara sighs, and Cat thinks it’s relief she hears there in her voice. “ _Cat_ ,” Kara adds, remembering the request.

It feels good to hear her name from this girl’s mouth, probably better than it should, and Cat doesn’t know if she can pretend to care anymore.

“That was my son,” she says instead, throwing the seeming non sequitur out there between them.

“ _Oh_ ,” is all Kara thinks to say, and it’s clear from her frown that whatever she was expecting from this conversation, this isn’t it.

Cat smiles ruefully, but decides to take pity on the girl anyway. On herself, too.

“He usually stays with his waste of space excuse for a father, whenever I’m away,” she explains slowly as she looks up at Kara for the first time. She finds blue eyes watching her intently, curiously, as she goes on.

“The bastard is making him uncomfortable, and he asked me to shorten my stay, so I’ll be leaving tomorrow instead,” she finishes, throwing a meaningful glance at Kara. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“A...p-problem?” And the stuttering would be adorable any other time, but Cat just found out she’s on a clock here.

One night is a heck of a deadline, even for her, when she had previously thought she still had two days. Not that Cat Grant would ever back down from a challenge, and definitely not one with this much potential.

“For the _hotel_ ,” she explains, as if to a child, just barely refraining from rolling her eyes.

She knows full well that they most likely won’t reimburse her, and frankly she could care less about that, momentarily more worried that Kara might still somehow miss the message she’s really trying to convey.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way, but the minute Carter opened his mouth with a request, Cat’s plans for a slow seduction promptly flew out the window right along with it. Because there is no way she doesn’t come running when her little boy asks her to. No matter what.

But given that she still has this one night, it’s now or never and Cat knows it. And she wouldn’t even be considering what she’s about to do, but Kara seems interested enough that this just might work out in the end, for the both of them.

With that thought in mind, Cat goes all in, guns blazing.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” she groans as she throws caution to the wind, reaching over to grab Kara by the collar and pulling hard.

Despite the apparent force behind her movements, Cat’s lips are soft when she crushes their mouths together, making sure to leave enough room for Kara to pull away if this isn’t what they both want.

It is though, going by the earnest way the girl chases after Cat’s lips, strong arms coming around her shoulders as Kara slips her tongue into Cat’s mouth.

The girl is sweet and sour at the same time, and Cat can’t get enough as she silently delights a little at the confirmation that she was _right_ , both about Kara and their mutual attraction, and she can’t wait to get the most out of this opportunity presented to her.

“ _Wait_ ,” Kara says as she tears her mouth away from Cat’s, her expression still a little dazed as she does so.

“What is it?”

“I’m taking a double shift today to help someone out, I can’t,” Kara says, clearly torn and Cat wonders if maybe she did read this all wrong.

Before she has time to pull her hand back though, two strong arms close around her waist in a grip way steadier than she expected, given the earnest, bubbly exterior.

“Which is not to say that I don’t want this,” Kara says seriously, openly raking her eyes over Cat’s body for the first time, and Cat can almost feel the contact on her skin.

It’s ridiculous, how much she actually wants this now, and the prospect of her little metropolitan daydream falling through is quickly becoming unacceptable to Cat.

“Any suggestions then?” she asks, her hands still toying with Kara’s collar.

When she’s only greeted by silence, she raises her head, intending to make Kara comply with a withering gaze, but the look of longing she sees in those blue orbs melts her irritation away. All this, after just one kiss.

And when Kara’s eyes sparkle with what will later turn out to be one of the best ideas of her entire life, Cat thinks she might just be doomed.

“Remember that invitation we talked about?” she asks, and Cat nods, because how could she not. “There is going to be a reception with a buffet and an open bar in the garden, starting at ten. My post is at the downstairs bar, because I’m the new girl,” Kara shrugs as a way of explanation.

And Cat instantly understands what she’s getting at. No one in their right mind would come down there to pay for a drink if they can get it out there for free. Rich people are incredibly tight-fisted sometimes, but this time Cat is grateful for it.

Hell, she might even offer to pay for the entire shebang, if things go her way.

“I guarantee you, no one will even set foot on that floor for the whole night.”

Cat feels her head spin. _The whole night_.

At Kara’s searching expression, Cat nods her approval and they seal it with another passionate kiss, their excitement all but palpable in the crackling of the air between them.

Cat nods again, as if she just closed an important business deal, instead of agreeing to be thoroughly fucked by this enchanting stranger while the rest of the hotel guests will be having dinner in complete oblivion just a few dozen feet away.

She glances at the huge clock on the wall at the same time Kara does and just like that, Cat knows with a sudden certainty that she’s made the right decision.

Ten PM can’t come soon enough.

 

* * *

 

When Cat steps out of the elevator on the lower ground floor, wearing nothing but the smallest black mini dress she owns, and a pair of Louboutin’s to complete the outfit, she can practically feel her skin vibrating with anticipation already.

It’s been years since the thought of someone alone has excited her this much, and even if her night ends here, Cat can already say it was well worth it. Not that she’d ever willingly turn away now. She’s not _that_ selfless.

Cat strides impatiently down the long corridor, stopping short when she gets to the end, eyes going wide at what she sees. Kara was right, not a soul is around, and the party must be in full swing outside, not that Cat could tell as she looks around at the mostly dark space, only the far corner of the room illuminated by the decorative lights, right over the bar.

With her gaze trained on the counter, it’s easy to spot the blonde woman, even from a distance as she finishes cleaning the marble countertop, her gaze meeting Cat’s over the row of bottles across the room. Kara lights up when she sees her, until her face takes on another expression entirely when she takes in Cat’s appearance and Cat preens under the intense attention as she saunters over to her designated barstool, with deliberately elaborate movements.

And yes. If she only has this one night to live a little, she’s damn well going to take full advantage of it.

Kara clears her throat as her eyes drink her in, clearly appreciative, but she still tries to school her expression as she plays the nonchalant bartender.

“Let me guess. Vodka martini?”

And there is a fraction of a moment of brief uncertainty, two pairs of dark eyes locked together in unspoken desire, and for a moment it looks like it could still go either way. Then, Kara’s tongue darts out to lick her own lips, and something inside of Cat snaps.

“I don’t fucking care,” she whispers darkly, beckoning Kara closer over the countertop until she’s close enough to kiss, and then she pounces.

She’s nibbling on Kara’s lower lip with her teeth, her biting just shy of being too much as it teeters on the edge of that blissful state between pleasure and pain, and one of her hands reaches for the hair tie holding Kara’s neat ponytail together and slides it out slowly, carefully with one hand.

And then finally, finally she’s able to do what she’s been dying to, ever since the moment she first saw Kara, and runs her fingers through those long, blonde locks as she lets out a satisfied sigh. The texture of Kara’s hair is like touching a piece of heaven, and Cat can’t help pulling at the strands to heighten the sensation, still paying attention that her touch isn’t too rough, but it isn’t exactly light either.

Cat keeps kissing and biting and tasting the inside of Kara’s mouth, their tongues tangling in a wanton battle of wills and it’s somehow even better than Cat imagined. And she _knew_ it would be amazing.

The angle is awkward though, and Kara is still too far away for her liking, but Cat can’t bring herself to part from those delicious lips just yet, no matter how much she wants to taste Kara’s neck and nibble her way down that slender slope, infinitely curious about just how sensitive the girl is.

No, walking around the counter would take way too much time and effort that she’d rather spend concentrating on the touch of Kara’s tongue against her own, the softness with which the girl caresses the inside of Cat’s mouth, like she’s something precious.

Kara moans into the kiss then, and it almost makes Cat melt right off her barstool, if not for those muscular arms supporting her as Kara holds Cat’s face gingerly with both of her palms.

It’s then that Cat’s had enough of the distance that still separates her from the only thing she can think about at the moment, and goes to climb over the countertop, struggling with her tight dress as it keeps her from hoisting herself up as effortlessly as she would prefer. But then suddenly Kara is right there, reaching for her waist and lifting Cat up and over the counter with what should be superhuman strength, even with someone as lithe as Cat.

Cat’s eyes squeeze shut and she grabs onto the girl as Kara deposits her right in front of herself, and she squirms at the sensation of her bare ass meeting the smooth, cool surface of the marble under her.

And Cat may be further gone than she previously thought possible, but even through the heavy fog of desire, her mind is too sharp to be fooled and she stops short, opening her eyes and looking up at Kara with a question in her eyes.

The next thing she knows, Kara is all around her, warm hands sliding over the material of her dress, doing a stellar job of distracting her as they move up and down her sides, caressing the underside of her breasts, before going right back to squeeze at her hips. Not to mention the small circles Kara is drawing with her thumb all over, driving Cat absolutely crazy.

And just when she thinks she’s not going to get an answer to her unspoken question, Kara kisses a wet trail from her jaw to her ear, only stopping when her warm puffing breath ghosts right over the shell of Cat’s ear, making her shiver.

“Trust me,” she whispers without further explanation, and Cat should be outraged, the journalist in her thirsting for the truth far more than to just accept an empty platitude like this.

And yet, all she manages to croak out is a raspy “ _I do_ ,” as she clings to Kara with all her might, even surprising herself when she realizes that she means it.

And that’s that.

Cat leans her head to the side, bracing her hands on the countertop as Kara nips at her neck relentlessly, brushing her nose against the hollow of Cat’s throat, and the tingling sensation of arousal she feels at that shoots straight to her core.

And Cat wishes she knew how to make it stop, because she had _plans_ with this girl, ever since the first moment she’d laid eyes on her.

It’s getting increasingly difficult to focus on anything though, other than the blazing hot path Kara’s tongue travels from Cat’s throat to the valley between her breasts. When Kara runs into the first barrier between her wanting mouth and the part of Cat’s skin she apparently wants to reach she growls, actually _growls_ and it’s all Cat can do to direct her with trembling fingers to the hidden zipper at her left side.

Kara yanks it down until two rosy nipples are revealed and Cat shudders as she feels the cold air hitting her aroused, sensitive flesh. She’s just about to protest the fact that Kara is still completely covered, but then feels Kara’s tongue close around the stiff peak of her left breast while her hand kneads the other, and Cat arches her back with a loud moan as she is once again lost in a sea of sensation.

It’s unbelievable, how attuned Kara is to her every little whim, instantly changing course when Cat so much as sighs in temporary relief, redoubling her efforts to increase Cat’s pleasure with a well-placed stroke of her tongue or press of her fingers.

Cat’s had her fair share of dalliances over the years, regarding her sexuality more as an itch that occasionally needed scratching than anything else, but this right here, is something else entirely.

The careful way Kara is peppering her breast with kisses at the moment makes Cat want to reach out and devour the girl, plain and simple.

“Kara, I want to -” Cat starts, the end of her sentence getting swallowed up by her own moan as she feels soft lips assaulting one of her nipples again, and Cat realizes Kara has no plans to stop worshipping her body, in fact, she’s only just getting started.

Her suspicion is confirmed when Kara releases a pink bud with a loud pop, her blue eyes sparkling at Cat as she stands between Cat’s legs, sitting as widely as her tight dress allows in her position on the countertop.

“I want to make you feel better than anyone, ever before,” she whispers, eyes as wide as saucers at the possibility of being turned away now that she has one foot inside the gates of heaven.

Long expanses of lean, muscled, tan skin flash over Cat’s mind’s eye and she actually whimpers at the thought of all the things she wanted to do to the body moving so expertly over her own, but even she isn’t immune to a request like this, and before long the entire space echoes with Cat’s moans and sighs as she finally gives in to the onslaught of pure pleasure this incredible girl insists so much on giving her.

When Cat thinks she can’t take any more teasing, Kara almost seems to sense it as her wandering hands settle on the top of Cat’s thighs, lifting her up a little to help her push the black skirt over her hips, exposing her to Kara’s hungry eyes for the first time. The same eyes that go impossibly dark at the sight of Cat, squirming and laid out before her, completely bare without any underwear.

And if Cat thought the sight of Kara looking at her like that was too much, she nearly tumbles off the counter when she sees that blonde head lowering between her thighs, only strong arms keeping her in place as her legs start to shake when Kara kisses all the way down from her right thigh to her kneecap and then back again, before doing the same to her other leg.

By the time she’s back where Cat wants her to be most, Cat is shaking so much she doesn’t know if she will ever be able to stop again. And then suddenly Kara’s tongue is on her, licking a slow line along her slit and Cat cries out, desperately clutching Kara’s hair, no longer caring about anything but _this_.

Nothing but Kara’s warm tongue as it caresses her pussy, lightly slipping between her wet folds, intent to uncover all of her, and Cat has never in her life felt so worshipped as she does in this moment.

Her shaking only intensifies as Kara continues her meticulous exploration, alternating between quick flicks around Cat’s clit, pressing down swiftly but never quite touching it, and languorous, long stripes over her entrance that make Cat buck her hips unashamedly into Kara.

Cat has no concept of time as she floats in this blissful state while Kara licks her to orgasm, throwing her head back when she finally comes, as Kara slips her tongue deep inside her. Cat comes and then keeps on coming, desperately clinging onto that insanely beautiful blonde hair, the only thing that’s grounding her at the moment as she rides out her pleasure, wave after wave after desperate wave.

When she regains her ability to move again, Cat starts stroking her fingers gently trough Kara’s hair, doing her best to convey her gratitude for the girl who just made her feel so insanely good. Kara lifts her head and smiles at Cat, wiping her face with her free hand as she leans her cheek onto one of the woman’s thighs.

“You okay?” Kara whispers and Cat feels her heart swell, and she can only nod in response.

No one has ever paid this much attention to her before, and Cat falls a little bit in love with the girl between her thighs at such an open display of devotion.

And that thought should scare her, but she doesn’t have time to dwell on it because a moment later Kara dives back in, and her tongue is suddenly everywhere, around Cat’s clit, inside her, flicking over her opening at the same time and Cat sees stars as she tumbles right into her second orgasm, only minutes after the first.

“God, I hope you don’t get fired,” she pants as she tries desperately to catch her breath. “I’ve never received better service in my life.”

“Well, Miss Grant,” Kara smiles smugly up at Cat from her place between her legs. “Be sure to leave a glowing recommendation then.”

She smiles devilishly at Cat then, before shoving three fingers right back into Cat’s soaked and oversensitive center, and all Cat can do is grab onto the marble countertop with both hands as her screams fill the room.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Cat is closing the door of her room, ready to check out of the hotel by seven, as she has an early flight to catch so she can get home to Carter as soon as she promised.

But first, she has one last errand to run.

She smirks as she strides over to the supply room on the 47th floor, her steps a little narrower, legs a little shakier than usual, but that’s to be expected after a night like the one she just had.

Even the memory makes Cat tingle as she slides the paper card under the crack in the door before turning around, taking her luggage and heading for the elevators with a newfound lightness in her step.

Kara finds it three hours later, when she comes to get everything she will need to clean Cat’s hotel room, letting out a wistful sigh as she thinks about the person who lived in it for the last week, though the images she knows she’ll keep with her forever are mostly heavily concentrated on the previous night.

And what a night it was.

Despite the pensive, longing mood she has just fallen into, when Kara sees the elegant scrawl on the back of the service rating slip, a grin spreads over her cheeks, so brilliant, that it could rival the sun.

 

* * *

 

_"I don’t like to leave a job unfinished, you should know that about me._

_I trust you are savvy enough to find me, should you be interested in finding out just how thorough I can be._

_The sooner the better, Kara. C_

_PS._ _Service quite literally off the charts.”_


End file.
